Përdoruesi:Ginosal
thumb|250px|right|Kështjella e Stirlingut Historia E Skocisë fillon rreth 10,000 vjet më parë, kur njerëzit së pari filluan ta popullonin Skocinë pas periudhës së akullnajave, Periudha e Fundme e Akullnajave. Sigurisht që qytetërimet e Kohës së Gurit, Kohës së Bronzit, Kohës së Hekurit kanë ekzistuar këtu, shumë artifakte mbeten, por ka pak rekorde të shkruara. Historia e shkruar e Skocisë filloi me mbëritjen e Perandorisë Romake në Britaninë jugore dhe qendrore, Romakët pushtuan Anglinë dhe Uellsin e sotëm dhe i administruan si krahina Romake Britannia. Në veri të saj ishte territori që nuk qeverisej nga Romakët — Kaledonia. Populli i saj ishin Piktët. Nga një këndvështrim klasik historik Skocia dukej si një shtet periferik, ngadal mori zhvillimet që vinin nga qytetërimi Mesdhetar, por ndërsa rritet dija për të kaluarën rritet, është bërë e qartë se disa zhvillime erdhën më herët dhe ishin më të avancuara se çë mendohej më parë, dhe se rrugët detare kishin rëndësi të madhe pë r historinë e Skocisë. Historia e hershme Akullnajat, që dikur përfshinin tërë pjesën e Skocisë së sotme, kanë shkatërruar çdo gjurmë të njerëzimit që mund të ketë ekzistuar para kohës Mesolithike. Besohet se njerëzit e parë pas akullnajave arritën në Skoci diku rreth 12,800 vjet më parë, kur shtresa e akullit po zhdukej pas periudhës së fundit të akullnajve.The earliest known evidence is a flint arrowhead from Islay. See Moffat, Alistair (2005) Before Scotland: The Story of Scotland Before History. London. Thames & Hudson. Page 42.Sites at Cramond dated to 8500 BC and near Kinloch, Rùm from 7700 BC provide the earliest known evidence of human occupation in Scotland. See "The Megalithic Portal and Megalith Map: Rubbish dump reveals time-capsule of Scotland's earliest settlements" megalithic.co.uk. Retrieved 10 February 2008 and Edwards, Kevin J. and Whittington, Graeme "Vegetation Change" in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archaeology and History, 8000 BC–AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press. Page 70. Grupet e të ardhurve filluan të ndërtonin shtëpitë e para të përhershme në tokën Skoceze rreth 9,500 vjet më parë, dhe fshatrat e parë rreth 6,000 vjet më parë. Fshati i ruajtur mirë i Skara Brae në pjesën kontinentale të Orkneyt daton nga kjo kohë. Periudha Romake thumb|right|170px|[[Skara Brae, vendbani i kohës Neolithike]] Protohistoria e shkruar e Skocisë filloi me mbëritjen e Perandorisë Romake në Britaninë jugore dhe qendrore, Romakët pushtuan Anglinë dhe Uellsin e sotëm dhe i administruan si krahina Romake Britannia. Pushtimi Romak i Skocisë jugore ishte një seri intervalesh. Më 83–4 AD gjenerali Gnaeus Julius Agricola mundi Caledonianët në betejën e Mons Graupius, dhe trupat Romake u dërguan përgjatë Gask Ridge. Tre vjet pas betejës, ushtritë Romake ishin tërhequr në pjesën jugore.Hanson, William S. The Roman Presence: Brief Interludes, in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archeology and History, 8000 BC - AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press Ata ndërtuan Murin e Hadrianit për të kontrolluar klanet në të dyja anët e murit, dhe Limes Britannicus u bë kufiri verior i perandorisë, edhe pse ushtria mbajti murin Antonine në ultësirat qendrore për dy periudha të shkurtra — e fundit nga këto në kohën gjatë kohës së perandorit Septimius Severus nga 208 deri më 210.Robertson, Anne S. (1960) The Antonine Wall. Glasgow Archaeological Society. The extent of Roman military occupation of any significant part of Scotland was limited to a total of about 40 years, although their influence on the southern section of the country occupied by Brythonic tribes such as the Votadini and Damnonii would still have been considerable. Mesjeta Mbretëria e Piktëve ishte shteti i cili eventualisht u njoh me emrin "Alba" ose "Skocia". Zhvillimi i "Piklandit", sipas modelit historik i bërë nga Peter Heather, ishte përgjigje natyrale e imperializmit Romak.Peter Heather, "State Formation in Europe in the First Millennium A.D.", in Barbara Crawford (ed.), Scotland in Dark Ages Europe, (Aberdeen, 1994), pp. 47–63 Njëshikim tjetër i vë theks Betejës së Dunnichenit, dhe sundimit të Bridei m. Beli (671–693), me një periudhë tjetër konsolidimi në sundimin e Óengus mac Fergusa (732–761).For instance, Alex Woolf, "The Verturian Hegemony: a mirror in the North", in M. P. Brown & C. A. Farr, (eds.), Mercia: an Anglo-Saxon Kingdom in Europe, (Leicester, 2001), pp. 106–11. Mbretëria e Piktëve siç ishte në fillim të shekullit të 8të, kur Bede shkruante, ishte shumë e ngjajshme me mbretërinë e Skotëve nën sundimit e Aleksandrit (1107–1124). Sidoqoftë, deri në shekullin e 10të, Mbretëria Pikte ishte dominuar nga ajo çfarë ne sot e quajmë Kulturë Gale, dhe kishte zhvilluar një mit të pushtimit Irlandez rreth pasardhësve të dinastisë mbretërore të kohës, Cináed mac Ailpín (Kenneth MacAlpin). reprinted in Dauvit Broun and Thomas Owen Clancy (eds.), (1999)Spes Scotorum: Hope of Scots, Edinburgh: T.& T.Clark, pp. 95–111. ISBN 978-0567086822 Prej një baze të territorit të Skocisë lindore, në veri të lumit Forth dhe jug të lumit Oykel, mbretëria mori kontrollin e tokave që shtriheshin në veri dhe jug. Deri në shekullin e 12të, mbretërit e Albës kishin shtuar në territorin e tyre toka ku flitej gjuha Anglike në jug-lindje arritën kontroll mbi vendin e quajtur Galloway ku flitej galishtja dhe norsishtja; derin në fundin e shekulli të 13të, mbretëria kishte marrë pak a shumë kufijtë që ka Skocia e sotme. Sidoqoftë, proceset e ndryshimeve kulturore dhe ekonomike që filluan në shekullin e 12të siguruan që Skocia të dukej shumë më ndryshe në mesjetën e vonshme. Stimulues i kësaj ishte sundimi i mbretit David I dhe Revolucioni i Davidit. Feudalizmi, riorganizimi i qeverisë dhe qytetet e para të definuara me ligj (që quheshin burgh) filluan në këtë periudhë. Këto institucione dhe imigracioni i kalorësve Francez dhe Anglo-Francez dhe priftërinjëve lehtësoi një proces të osmozës kulturore, me këtë kultura dhe gjuha e zonave të ulta dhe pjesëve bregdetare të territorit origjinal të mbretërisë në lindje u bë, si edhe pjesa e sapo marrë në jug-lindje, Anglisht-folës, ndërsa pjesa tjetër e vendit mbajti gjuhën gale, përveç ishujve veriorë Orkney dhe Shetland, të cilët mbetën nën sundimin e Norsëve deri më 1468. 250px|thumb|"Beteja e Cullodenit". Vdekja e Aleksandrit III të Skocisë në Mars 1286, që pasoi nga vdekja e e mbesës së tij Margaret, theu vijën pasuese të mbretërve Skocez. Kjo çoi deri te intervenimi i mbretit anglez Eduard I, i cili manipuloi me këtë periudhë konfuzimi dhe e bëri vehten një kryefeudal të Skocisë. Eduardi organizoi një proces për ta identifikuar personin me pretendimin më të mirë për kurorën, e cila u njoh si Shkaku i Madh, dhe kjo rezultoi me emërimin e John Balliol mbret. Skocezët nuk ishin të kënaqur me këtë intervenim të mbretit Anglez në punët e tyre të brendshme dhe këto marrëdhënie shpejy u shuan. Lufta shpërtheu dhe mbreti John u tradhëtua nga kryefeudali i tij, i cili mori kontroll personal mbi Skocinë. Andrew Moray dhe William Wallace fillimisht erdhën derisa liderët pirncipal në atë çfarë u njoh si Luftërat e pavarësisë së Skocisë. Natyra e këtyre mosmarrëveshjeve ndryshoi dramatikisht kur ''Robert de Brus, u bë mbret (Robert I). Lufta me Anglinë vazhdoi për dekada me rradhë, dhe lufta civile mes dinastisë së Bruce-it dhe rivalët e tyre Comyn-Balliol, zgjati deri në shekullin e 14të. Megjithëse dinastia e Bruce-it ishte e suksesshme, mungesa e një pasardhësi të Davidit II lejoi nipin e tij Roberti II të vijë në fron dhe të themeloj Dinastinë Stewart. Stewardët sunduan Skocinë pë pjesën tjetër të Mesjetës. Vendi që ata sunduan provoi prosperitet më të madh nga fundi i shekullit të 14të përmes Reneseancës (Rilindjes) Skoceze e deri tek Reformat Skoceze. Kjo ishte, përkrah luftës me Anglinë, ndarja në rritje e vendeve malore Skoceze dhe atyre të ulëta, dhe një numër i madh i minoriteteve mbretërore. Historia Moderne Më 1603, James VI of Scotland mori fronin e Mbretërisë Angleze, dhe u bë Mbreti James I of England, dhe e la Edinburgu për Londrën. Me përjashtim të një periudhe të shkurtër nën protektorat, Skocia mbeti shtet i veçantë, por aty kishte konflikt të konsiderueshëm mes kurorës dhe Kovenantersave lidhur me formën "Qeverisë Kishtare".TM Devine (1999) op cit "…Stated that the Scots Parliament had the right to decide on Queen Anne's successor, and that England and Scotland could not have the same sovereign in the future unless the London Parliament granted Scots 'Free Communication of trade'…" Më 1707, Parlamenti Skocez dhe Parlamenti Anglez miratuan Aktet e Unionit 1707, e cila çoi tek inkorporimi formal i Skocisë në Mbretërinë e Bashkuar. Jacobite Stuardët e depozuar kishin mbetur të famshëm në Zonat e larta dhe në veri-lindje, veçantërisht mes jo-Presbyterianve. Sidoqoftë, dy ngritje masive të Jacobitëve që u lëshuan më 1715 dhe 1745 dështuan ta largonin "Shtëpinë Hanover" nga froni Britanik. Kërcënimi i lëvizjes së Jacobitëve për Britaninë e Madhe dhe mbretërve të saj, u shua në Betejën e Cullodenit. Ky dështim hapi rrugën për largimin e popullsisë vendase të zonave malore dhe ishullore, të njohur si "Klarencët Malorë". Ndriçimi Skocez dhe Revolucioni Industrial e shëndrruan Skocinë në një qendër intelektuale, komerciale dhe industriele. Pas Luftës së dytë botërore, Skocia provoi një reduktim industrial e cila ishte veçantërisht e ashpër.Harvie, Christopher (1981) No Gods and Precious Few Heroes: Scotland 1914–80. London. Edward Arnold. Vetëm në dekadat e fundit ky vend ka shijua diçka nga rilindja kulturore dhe ekonomike. Faktorët ekonomik, të cilët kanë kontribuar në këtë shërim përfshijnë një industri ringjallëse të shërbimeve financiare, prodhimtari elektronike,See Stewart, Heather, "Celtic Tiger Burns Brighter at Holyrood, The Guardian Unlimited, 6 May 2007 for an account of Scotland's economic challenges, especially after the dotcom downturn, as it competes with the emerging Eastern European economies. dhe nafta nga Deti i Veriut."National Planning Framework for Scotland" Scottish Government publication, (web-page last updated 6 April 2006), which states "Since the 1970s, the development of North Sea oil and gas fields has made an important contribution to the Scottish economy, and underpinned prosperity in the North-East." Retrieved on 07 November 2007. Shih dhe këtë *Skocia *Historia e Mbretërisë së Bashkuar Burime të dhënash Category:Britani e Madhe Category:Skoci bg:История на Шотландия ca:Història d'Escòcia cs:Dějiny Skotska cy:Hanes yr Alban de:Geschichte Schottlands en:History of Scotland es:Historia de Escocia eu:Eskoziako historia fi:Skotlannin historia fr:Histoire de l'Écosse fy:Skiednis fan Skotlân gd:Rìghrean Alba hr:Povijest Škotske it:Storia della Scozia ja:スコットランドの歴史 ko:스코틀랜드의 역사 lt:Škotijos istorija nl:Geschiedenis van Schotland nn:Skotsk historie no:Skottlands historie pl:Historia Szkocji pt:História da Escócia sv:Skottlands historia zh:苏格兰历史